¡Oh! Pequeña Raven, Ya tienes que madurar
by El Cuervo De La Oscuridad
Summary: -¿Acaso, la ilusión de tener a la persona que amas puede ser tan dañina para no dejar salir el orgullo?- Raven deberá saber y distinguir ya, las cosas que lastiman en el cruel mundo que todos agonizamos cada momento de nuestra humilde vida... El Amor.


_Hola, es mi primer fic de esta cuenta, espero que les guste._

_DISCLAMER: Los Joventes Titanes no me pertenecen son de DC y Cartoon Network._

_Ahora si, podemos empezar este One-Shot, espero que sea de su agrado._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**¡Oh! Pequeña Raven, Ya tienes que madurar.**_

El viento se siente frio y pesado, solo siento como pequeñas corrientes de aire se escabullen por mí capa y recorren todo mi cuerpo dándome un escalofrió terrible, pero eso es lo de menos, No puedo controlar mis emociones.

Eh pasado demasiado tiempo, llorando, sollozando, y gritando… Pero en mis adentros.

Realmente estoy triste, todo pasa rápidamente ¿Por qué nadie puede decirme que hacer? Que sentimiento tan más estúpido me decía… Pero qué hermoso sentimiento es cuando lo tienes cerca y dándote su hermosos y fuertes abrazos envolviéndote con su riqueza de emociones, pensamientos y placeres pensativos, y que el corazón palpite mil veces por segundo. Si… eso es Amor.

Se me ha hecho ya un vicio estar así, es un vicio que me mata poco a poco ¿Dime Robin? Porque me ilusionaste de esta manera, me has dejado con un corazón roto y dolido por ti, me has dejado como una persona que te desea mas y mas, mientras tu estas feliz con otra… Persona.

Siento mi mejilla derecha húmeda, siento un desliz realmente mojado y cálido, paso las yemas de mis dedos sobre ella y las observo… Nuevamente estoy llorando.

Lamento a ver echo ilusiones tan apresuradas, pero ¿Qué alternativa me quedaba? Solo tú me dabas cada y una de esas ilusiones, me abrazabas, me agarrabas la mano, me atraías hacia ti, me lanzabas miradas como nunca lo habías hecho, me seguías a donde sea, buscabas mi compañía casi a todo momento, Hasta hubo un beso….

Ese beso fue mi primera sensación… Como realmente se diría "Mi primer beso" Realmente fue inesperado, solo yo me deje llevar y te bese, que choque de emociones, fue realmente corto, pero demasiado bueno, en mi punto de vista.

Después de ese momento, nos dejamos de hablar por un gran tiempo.

Yo siempre pensé que me dirías algo sombre "Nosotros" Pero jamás paso, yo cada día me ilusionaba mas y mas pensando que seriamos algo más que amigos, dentro de mí, yo gritaba de felicidad brincaba solo en pensar en eso… Pero solo uno de mis otros yo, me decía que era una estupidez el juego de la niña enamorada de su gran líder, que solo podría ofrecerme una amistad o solo una confianza como hermanos, hasta ahí se quedaría no más. Yo ignore esas voces y solo me deje llevar por el amor que me envolvía con sus suaves mantas que nadie puede explicarse, solo me sentía en un placer infinito de choques de emociones.

Nada me podía dejar pensar ¡Nada!.

Quiero huir de mi misma ya no soporto estar contigo presente en los pensamientos, reviviendo una y otra vez las cosas que pasamos juntos, ya no quiero más sufrimiento que alcance mis últimos suspiros de contener el orgullo dentro de mí. Ya no quiero estar ilusionándome con cada torpeza que da mi pobre corazón, y lleno de orgullo que no quiere dejar la realidad salirse de mis adentros.

En este momento quiero correr, volar, hacia una dirección que no puedo tener exacta solo deseo librarme de ti. Tu cabello fino, lleno de gel, tu rostro más delicado, tus ojos, todo tu eres perfecto.

Solo quiero correr de mis pensamientos, quiero alejarme de ellos, me atormentan cada vez que los tengo presentes, todas las noches sueño contigo sin que quiera, siempre tu imagen me viene a la mente quitándome los deseos de dormir, esto ya es una droga que me mama poco a poco.

De tanto corres mi capa se ha empapado por las gotas de lluvia que caen intensamente en mi, mi cabello está demasiado mojado, ¿Pero? Esta lluvia parece que cada gota que cae sobre mi cuerpo hace librarme cada pesadez que tengo en mi conciencia.

Dejando mi punto sin retorno nuevamente estoy en la torre en forma de T, mi hogar, mi punto de sufrimiento.

No quiero entrar y encontrarme las desagradables imágenes que consecutivamente has hecho delante de mí. Por fin tuve el orgullo de entrar, que gran suspiro acabo de dar…

De nuevo estás tú y… y… ella… Como siempre besándola, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, como deseo intensamente que en vez de ella sea yo la que este hay. ¿Qué le viste a ella que no tenga yo? Puedes tener razón ella es más cálida, mas infantil, nada madura, su sonrisa de segura te atrae…

Starfire… ¿Qué has hecho para enamorar aquella persona, que yo deseo que fuese mía? Como te odiaría si no fueras una amiga a la cual yo aprecio y admiro por tener tanta felicidad y tener a la persona que tanto amo.

-¿Raven, estas bien?- Me llamo esa voz, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte de este universo.

Que tonta eh estado parada haciéndome pensamientos y preguntas incrédulas, solo mirándolas.

-Sí, Robin yo estoy bien- Dije con lastima, no de él si no mía.

Tú volviste a besarla, y yo me quede parada mirándolos de reojo, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron sin mi permiso por mis mejillas, llegando a mi mentón y cayendo al piso. Tal vez lo notaron pero estas se pierden por toda el agua que tengo encima.

Tome camino para mi habitación, esta vez sin ningún pensamiento en claro, solo con la mirada perdida me cambie de ropa y decidí salir nuevamente.

Fui a la azotea, un lugar en donde pasar un buen tiempo sin que nadie moleste.

Me pare en una de las orillas, ya estaba harta de mi misma, ya no quería tenerte en vivo en mi pensamiento. Ya era hora que madurara, ya no ser aquella Chica tonta que juega a la hermosa que espera que su pretendiente acepte tener un intenso romance. Raven tu no naciste para ser eso, tal vez sí, pero tienes que ser sabia a la vez…

-No se puede estar enamorado y ser sabio al mismo tiempo- Me dije a mis mima.

Poco a poco me hincaba, pensando y reviviendo cada momento que paso contigo, cada acaricia, cada sustancia, cada sensación, cada intensidad que pasaba, todo era un rompecabezas, solo faltaba una sola pieza para acabarlo de una vez por todas y volver a armas otro, pero de diferente modo.

Por fin caigo al frio piso, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por mi cara, cuello, y cabello.

Hincada, y dejando que el viento que golpeaba sucesivamente mi cabello y cara, se llevara cada remordimiento, cada sentimiento que tenía en ti, sintiendo que por fin me estaba purificando se cada sufrimiento.

-Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me llamo aquella voz que alguna vez ame, pero lo ignore por completo.

-Solo lárgate- Dije con mi inusual voz.

Ignore cada palabra que provenía de ti, solo quede con el viento y la lluvia.

Llevándose todo lo que cargaba mi humilde corazón, dejándome sin ningún sentimiento por ti.

Por primera vez me sentía libre sin ningún remordimiento dentro de mí, por fin libre de prejuicios inútiles, un gran suspiro di y una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro simbolizando mi deseo de madurar, Ya no soy una peque Raven que tenía que madurar, cada dolor se formara para no volver a repetir la misma pieza del rompecabezas…

_**-"No se puede estar enamorado y ser sabio al mismo tiempo"-**_

_**-Bob Dlyan-**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**_

_Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que hago en esta cuenta y decidí hacerla de esta pareja que también me gusta pero esta vez con desilusión ¿Bueno? Me encantaría que me dejaran un Review para saber su crítica. Gracias._


End file.
